Fifty Years
by TheEnderKat
Summary: 'It had been fifty years, since she had seen him last. One day, he had just been sitting next to her at the bar, laughing and joking. And the next, he was gone.' An Angst/Romance One-shot. NaLu. Five Stages of Grief (sorta). Character-Death. Future-semi-AU?


**A somewhat angesty-romantic Fairy Tail one-shot.**

**Pairings: NaLu**

**Alerts: Stages of Grief, Depression, Sadness, suicide, death**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It had been fifty years, since she had seen him last. One day, he had just been sitting next to her at the bar, laughing and joking. And the next, he was gone.

She never told him, how she felt. She scraped her romance novel, and began to write a biography. Of their adventures. Starting with the day he rescued her, twice. And, finishing, with the day he left.

She couldn't fit it into one book. She had to write three: 'The Dragneel Trilogy'.

Happy had returned only a year after they left. He had changed. He never spoke about what had happened. He just broke into tears. She decided to never ask.

And now, at sixty-eight years of age, she was ready. She had written her final book: 'The Princess without her Dragon', and sent it off to the publisher, with a note to not publish it until she was cold in her grave.

She turned toward the sunrise painted sky. The glow resembled dragon fire. If she kept on walking east, eventually, she would reach those flames. Then she would keep on walking, until she could walk no more.

She lifted her boot-clad foot, and took the first step.

She lifted her other foot and took another step.

On, and on. Just like that, she walked. Someday, she would find him. No matter how long it took…

She had lost count of the times the sun had risen and set a long time ago. She just wanted to keep going. She had to find him. She had to tell him how she felt. Even if it was with her last breath.

The sun, and dust had done its work. She was no longer recognizable for who she had been. Her last book had been published, and everyone mourned the passing of the great woman. The paid no attention to the old woman slowly walking past, her eyes always to the east. Her feet always moving forward.

After so long, she finally stopped. She knew this place. It…it was Mount Fireheart. She had failed. The only thing she could do, was at least close her eyes, surrounded by the warmth of true Dragon Fire.

She stared down at bubbling, seething pot of liquid rock and molten fire. A small smile hovered on her lips. She lifted a foot, about to take her last step.

She paused for a moment. Did she just hear her name being called? No. I might just be the wind. She lowered her foot, her body leaning forward, toward the glow below her. He wasn't even here anymore. At least she would see him again now. Even just for a moment.

Her eyes drifted closed, waiting for the eternal warmth to coat her like a blanket.

"Lu-ucy!" A voice cried out. She could hear feet pounding on stone. No. It was just her imagination.

"NO!" The voice roared out. There was a loud boom, and warm arms wrapped around her. The voice cried out something that she didn't understand, and wind rushed over her face.

She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was so bright. A voice was repeating her name over and over, softly. "_Lucy, Lucy, I'm here. I'm sorry. Lucy…"_

She didn't understand. Shouldn't she be in the halls of judgment? Ready to face her fate?

"_You weirdo…I'll never let you go again."_

She stared up at the sun. Was it getting brighter? Is she going to see him again?

_"I'm, so sorry."_

Was that him? She reached out a hand toward the sun. Is that his hand, reaching for hers?

_"Lucy, will you ever forgive me?"_

For the first time in a long time, she opened her mouth a spoke. "I'm coming now…" She murmured, her voice rough from long lack of use. "My dragon slayer. I'm coming…"

"_Lucy…I'm right here…Don't you see me?"_ The voice asked.

She waited for his hand to reach out and take hers. "Please? Let me see his face?" She asked. "Let me see him one last time?"

"_Lucy…Please. I'm right here?"_ The voice sounded close to tears.

She could just barely. Barely, see his face. "Please?" She asked, her voice nearly faded to nothing. "Let him hold me? One last time? Before my final judgement?"

_"Oh, no. Please. Lucy! You can't die on me! Please! Don't…don't go…"_ The voice wept.

Lucy waited. "Please?" She asked, trying to make out his features in the sun.

_"Lucy…why won't you see me?"_ The voice begged.

"Please?"

A soft pair of lips were suddenly pressed on her own. They were warm. When they drew away, she missed them at once.

"Luce…I was always here…" The voice murmured. "Just don't go until…until I tell you…"

At the same moment, she opened her mouth and together, the two said, "I love you."

A sudden spasm racked her body. She screamed. She had been fighting this for fifty years. Now that she had said those words, she couldn't fight anymore.

The darkness began clawing its way over the sun.

"Lucy! No!" He cried out.

She turned her head, so she could see him. Once last time. She reached up, her hand cupped his cheek. "Don't worry…I'll see you soon…" She murmured.

Those were the last words she ever said.

The next morning, their friends came out of there guild hall, and found the two of them, her body torn by illness. His, from grief.

The known and unknown world mourned that day. The day the dragon and his princess were together again. As far as anyone knew, as they hoped, the two of them were walking together, hand in hand, together again. Never to be parted.

* * *

**It's only now, that I realized that this is kinda like the Five Stages of Grief, minus the Anger, and a bit mixed up.**

**Wow. I scare myself, sometimes...**

**Feel free to tel me how this made you feel.**


End file.
